


I’m Coming Home (Maxwell Lord/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So this is a part 2 for “Not Coming” I needed to resolve it since I’m a slut for happy endings.Maxwell Lord comes out of hiding looking different but he comes to you to make amends but will you take him back?
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Original Female Character(s), Maxwell Lord/Pregnant!Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I’m Coming Home (Maxwell Lord/Reader)

Maxwell Lord had been in hiding in Oregon for some months and he shed his TV persona and became a man working odd jobs to make ends meet. The world had seemed to move on from what happened with the wishing stone. His hair remained brown and even grew patchy facial hair to keep up with his disguise. He even adopted his old last name, Lorenzo. He had enough money to go on a plane back to you. He needed to make things right. 

You on the other hand were six months pregnant with Max’s child. Your body was changing in a beautiful way and you wished things had been different to have Max at your side. 

You got dressed in comfortable workout clothes since your doctor recommended brisk walks for your health and the health of your baby. Tying your shoes was becoming a bit of a challenge with your belly in the way but you didn’t mind at all.

“Alright baby bun here we go.” You stood up and felt the baby settle a bit. “Let’s go for a walk and then on the way home we stop for ice cream.” You gently rubbed your belly and smiled.

As you were about to head out, a familiar stranger was standing outside your door. “Max?”

“Y/N.” Max looked at you in awe as you were positively glowing. 

You looked at both ends of the hallway before pulling him inside the apartment for your safety. “Why are you here?” You asked point blank.

“I couldn’t just leave things the way they were and I can’t live without you in my life.” He took your hand gently and kneeled before you. 

“Forgive me my love...please.” His eyes wandered to the belly that was hanging in front of his nose.

“Max...what you did was awful.” You helped him to his feet and guided him sit on the couch. “If I give you one more chance, you have to promise that you won’t pull any stunt like that again.”

“Oh my darling Y/N yes I promise with all my heart!” He was so grateful that you were giving him a chance. “Is the baby mine?” He asked gently.

“Yes...it must’ve happened after the party at the museum.” You blushed a bit. “It’s your baby, Max.”

“Will you allow me to be in the baby’s life?” He wanted to be sure.

“Of course! You’re the man I love and the father of our baby.” You felt a sudden kick on your side. You quickly grabbed Max’s hand to press it against your side.

“I can feel them.” His eyes went wide with wonder. “I promise to protect and love the two of you.” 

“And now my wish has been granted.” You smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.


End file.
